1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a monitor apparatus, and more particularly, to a monitor apparatus comprising at least one pair of monitor main bodies independently mounted on a standing unit to rotate at various angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a monitor apparatus comprises a monitor main body displaying a picture, and a base seated on an installation surface, such as a table, and supporting the monitor main body. Here, the monitor apparatus includes all apparatuses which can display a picture like a television, a monitor for a computer, etc.
Recently, the monitor main body comprises a thin display panel, such as a liquid crystal monitor (LCD), a plasma monitor panel (PDP), etc.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional monitor apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional monitor apparatus comprises a pair of monitor main bodies 110 each having a display panel 111, a base 121 seated on an installation surface, such as a table, a stand 123 standing on the base 121 and supporting the monitor main body 110, a hinge 150 provided between the monitor main body 110 and the stand 123 and allowing the monitor main body 110 to swivel about the base 121.
The hinge 150 supports the pair of monitor main bodies 110 to swivel with respect to a vertical axis of the stand 123. Thus, the pair of monitor main bodies 110 can swivel with respect to the hinge 150 (in directions of arrows of FIG. 1).
However, in the conventional monitor apparatus, the pair of monitor main bodies are allowed to only swivel about the stand, so that it is inconvenient for a user. Thus, the conventional monitor apparatus is needs to be improved structure to allow the monitor main body to rotate not only near to a user but also at various angles.